runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Union:World-One Council/Elf Incident
The Elf Incident of 2010 was the result of a misdirected clan, along with the incorrectly performed efforts of others to stop it. Before the incident began, a clan called "Elfscape" (previously owned by Master4377 Naerim) resided in World 1. Their original goal was to deliver a large Christmas party, similar to an event made by JaGex. This idea was thought to be kindhearted and good, and it was, until the clan was sent down the wrong path. By the time The Elves had grown to such a size where the clan chat would be full (a limit of 50, as this was before the clans update), individuals began creating branches of it. Others were leaving the clan, and building up their own. These clans were dubbed "Jiffy Clans", as they contained large amounts of low-leveled players, and could be made and filled in under a week. Some other clans created at the time were the Greeks, Spartans, English and Germans, however the Romans (previously owned by Agustus) were the absolute largest. The clans would feature distinct uniforms, elves dressed in hellhound orange and cooking apple green, Romans decorated in chainbodies and red underclothes, and Spartans clad in bronze. By the time these clans had grown large enough, they began competing for advertising territory and control of the clothing store. This upset the growth of other clans, as it was nearly impossible for them to grow. The Elves and the Romans were constantly at each other's throats, spamming and parading throughout Varrock and Falador nonstop, day and night. At one point, people began to grow tired of the Elves and Romans, resulting in more spamming and parading around Runescape. When it was realized that this would not work, different methods were to be used. The top general of the Elves, Policeunit56 (currently Silvicae) had been shown the problems being caused by the Elves and Romans by VMI Moon (currently Moondaa). They then worked out a plan, which was known as an EMP (appropriately named), to destroy the Elves. VMI Moon gathered a clan, Vengeance, with the help of the ARC Republic and 24z Mofoz (the formation of the World-One Council), and Policeunit56 gained more power. After a certain point was reached in VMI Moon's clan, and Policeunit56 had obtained the ability to ban from the clan, the plan was put into motion. VMI Moon's clan stormed and spammed the Elves' meeting, and Policeunit56 kicked everyone from the clan. This resulted in total chaos; there was ambiguity to what general abused the kicking powers, and this event prompted Naerim to temporarily disable kicking powers again until he was assured that this kicking spree would not recur. The clan was damaged beyond repair, and the Romans had begun to fall apart due to it being torn apart from the inside (most likely an action of the Illuminus Mortem, a secretive and intricate organization). Subsequently, Naerim renewed his account's membership and chose to abruptly step down as the clan's leader, to invest more time into utilizing membership benefits. World 1 had begun to recover from the madness, and although there were new iterations of elfscape under new commands, these Jiffy clans eventually disbanded as well. Today, Vengeance exists as the Imperium Solanum, and the ARC Republic exists as itself along with 24z Mofoz (mainly a friend chat).